User blog:Junolyn/Hello Kitty World Mini Animation Clips
Cinnamoroll Purple Power Fly.PNG|Purple Power Fly Keroppi Rainmaster.PNG Mmflowerpetalspring.png|Power Petal Spring walk HK Rainbow Power Mist.png|Rainbow Power Mist Before you read my blog, I have a wild active imagination, so proceed with caution. You've been warned once ;p In the past 40 days since I begun the game, I just realized how real the Sanrio characters have become to me. It's like I've actually traveled to a whole different world. The virtual world is where these Kawaii creatures exist and live their days in a beautiful heaven of cuteness. Think of star shape lamp posts and kawaii trees that is made of candy! What a wonder it would be if you could walk down the path into this kawaii world. My Sanrio World is a place full of mystery. I've seen the strangest things in my virtual world that has made me laugh because the Sanrio world residents would act like large crowds of entourage, obsessively following their adored Sanrio mascot idol. If I didn't know any better, I would think a lot of them are just plain stalkers! Just look at them. They would giggle non-stop while pointing and staring at a Sanrio mascot, while having this creepy love-lorn expression on their faces. I swear I've seen a few of them stammer out love confessions, trembling from head to toe, while managing to kick other rival competitors down. These are not just ordinary stalkers that send jealous love notes, these are outta control obsessed Sanrio fans! This type of obsession makes me scared. They are like a trained self-disciplined secret social network. Their goal? Why, naturally of course, to gain the love of their Sanrio mascot character. Not anyone can join this secret group. There is a hierarchy order to things that are required before you are given permission to enter their domain. Once granted access, a resident is given all access pass to the secrets of their Mascot character and the map of their icon's home. Not even kidding. Yes, a freaking map to everything inside a Sanrio Mascot's home, from the smallest detail of what colored designed teacups to a locked vault in their bedroom wall. Clinched the deal, huh? To join, just find an obsessed stalker. You definitely can't miss them in the crowds of entourage trailing closely to a Sanrio mascot. They are dressed to the core of their favorite Mascot. From Mascot hats to carrying around Mascot dolls to show off their loyalty and representing their character fanbase. A Sanrio mascot job in the Sanrio land is to greet and entertain the visitors. The more larger the entourage, the more likely you'll find a Sanrio Mascot Character nearby trying to steal their attention by putting on their powerful performances. Residents are often entertained with Mascots trying to compete with one another to show off their best power skill greeting. 'Below are mini vids of each Greeting:' Keroppi's Pond Love Power vid TBA; Substitute greeting Cinnamoroll Purple Power Fly My Melody Power Petal Spring walk Hello Kitty Rainbow Power Mist Category:Blog posts